1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to components for wireless, data transmission devices and, more particularly to a semiconductor component employing a main coupling element and a sensor component employing a sensor coupling element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems such as transponder units and smart card systems typically include at least two components: a station and a response circuit, which interact wirelessly to form a data transmission circuit. The station employs a primary coil and a signal generator for generating an alternating magnetic field with a carrier frequency. The station further includes an amplitude demodulator. The response circuit (e.g., disposed within a smart card) includes a secondary coil and an amplitude modulator for influencing the load of the secondary coil. The amplitude modulator is designed such that the alternating magnetic field can be modulated with a data signal, which can be demodulated by the station.
Transponder units and smart cards are not typically disposable items that are discarded or destroyed after a single use or a few uses. Given the high number of uses over the lifetime of such data transmission devices, the production costs can be relatively high without significantly impacting the cost per use of these devices. However, it would be desirable to use data transmission devices in disposable products, such as sensor components for medical use, and to achieve a production cost range that permits even a single use of the sensor component to be economically tenable. For example, it would be desirable to provide a data transmission device with a semiconductor component and a sensor component wherein, for hygienic reasons, the sensor component is disposable (e.g., destroyed after a single use).